Fiber optic lines have been increasingly used to handle the increased data transmission volume over the data network. Fiber optic lines and the associated fiber optic signals typically require transceivers to convert optical light pulse signals to electronic signals that can be processed by computers. Modern optical transceivers have been modularized with standard physical sizes, and optical and electrical interfaces, which are specified by various agreements. One such standard agreement is 10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable modules (XFP). An XFP transceiver module refers to an optical transceiver that complies with XFP specifications such as outer envelope size, internal electrical specifications, optical connector ports, and electrical interface.
A conventional optical transceiver can include a built-in unlocking mechanism to allow the optical transceiver to be un-locked and unplugged from a cage in the host equipment the optical transceiver is connected to. For example, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical transceiver module 100, which may be compatible with XFP standard, can include a base portion 110, a cover 120, an optical interface 130, an electrical interface 140, with edge connectors, a locking gap 160, an unlocking lever 180, and a pair of unlocking fingers 190. The unlocking lever 180 can be lifted outward from the optical transceiver module 100, which causes the unlocking fingers 190 to move inward to push the locking tabs of the cage that the optical transceiver module 100 resides in, thus unlocking the optical transceiver module 100 from the cage. A disadvantage of the conventional optical transceiver module 100 is that it does not provide security. The optical transceiver module transceiver can be unplugged from the cage during operations.